Jan 1997 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Early in the month, several people were in the caern when Cassandra, in lupus, came racing through the caern at top speed, with Christian, completely naked, running after her to try to get her to stop. When they finally were stopped, their story was confusing, something about Cassandra, Shin, Shin taking offense and nearly drawing on Cassandra, and Christian trying to stop her to protect her. He was asked to shift so as not to be running around naked, and shifted into Crinos. Anne took offense at this, and told him to shift to lupus; to explain why, she told the story of a caern where two Crinos had been seen by a brave human who was hunting werewolves, leading to the destruction of the caern. Those who hear details of the story who know the history of the caern might pick out that it was Two Lakes she was talking about. * Brian told the story of Bloodfang's death, with a moral both not to be a fool while being a hero, and, while speaking about Hand-of-Gaia's attempt to claim the kill, the moral to be careful what you ask for, you might get it - because Hand-of-Gaia ordered people out of his way, and thus got badly injured by the bane that had killed Bloodfang. * Wayfinder made a spectacular reappearance after being away for a month. Somehow she managed to almost make it back to the caern, after being shot in the gut with a silver bullet. She collapsed just outside the bawn and was discovered there by Jimmy Wilson and Shin. Jimmy ran to get his packmate, Hank, and then to the caern to get more help. * Kichkinet, Spirit-of-Words, and Soren responded to the howl for help of Winter Rain and Moon Otter towards the middle of January, followed after by Becca, Barks, and Vincent. Upon arrival, they found Winter Rain and Moon Otter in the midst of combat with a pack of three fomori wolves. The Guardian trio quickly downed one and assisted in dispatching another that Moon Otter and Winter Rain having already done honorable damage. Although the fomori were killed, it was quickly realized that Winter Rain had taken poison from one of them. The efforts to save her were of no avail. Spirit-of-Words, Becca, and Vincent, remained behind to assist Soren with the subsequent cleansing and burning of the fomori bodies. Kichkinet returned to Guard the Wheel, Barks to the woods. * The last week in January, Blinks-at-Fire took a group of homids into the woods -- Christian, Dillan, and Jimmy Wilson -- to teach. While Blinks was showing them beaver-cuttings, Christian noticed some were blackened as if burnt, and Wyrm-tainted. On investigating the beaver dam, they found the family of three beavers dead in their lodge, with small, tapeworm-like parastic banes still living in the bellies of the carcasses. available CITY * In a routine patrol in the Umbra of Vincent's apartment building, Dillan and J.J. Malone encountered a strange alley-creature that can best be described as a cross between an alley-cat and a small stegosaurus. Between Dillan's batting skills honed in Little League and J.J.'s more practical bear-swipes, the monstrosity was defeated in short order. * Rumors have been heard that the Wharf Rats have left town over an argument between them and Pete involving the death of Bill. Maybe they left becuase they had a hand in it? PEOPLE * Atalanta/Rose told the story of Persephone, caught between her mother and Hades, and said that, having found her father's tribe, she felt like Persephone, caught between that tribe and the Furies. Anne told her that the Furies would accept her decision, although they would rather she stayed with them. * Wayfinder appears to have recuperated well, and is back to all her regular duties, plus those assigned by Brian at the moot. There's a rumor that she will be leading a war party after the person who shot her, as this person is also responsible for the death of the Fang kinfolk, Gawain, she believes. * On January 31st, Megan gave birth to a normal, healthy, human daughter that she named Maire Caitlin Fitzpatrick. Mother and child seem to be living with Gannon in an apartment in the city. PACKS * Rumors have been heard that the Wharf Rats have left town over an argument between them and Pete involving the death of Bill. They did not say where they were planning on heading to. * An all-metis pack seems to have been formed with Peter Follen, Tess, and Orion, calling themselves Omega, and following Bear. * Whitewings, John Wildbear, Blinks-at-Fire, Mark, Jeau, Brittany, and Stormcloud are forming a pack under Brian's orders. Mark, Jeau, and Brit where pressed in, the rest had already been about to pack together. They are working with Gauntlet to try to solve what is causing the apparitions around the caern and put a stop to them. * A pack under Moon Otter has formed up called Forest Howl's Echo, including Strikes like Lightning, Clouded Sky, and Winter Rain, before her death. * Dillan joined Untouchables, as did Merin Hawkmoon shortly after the Moot. CHALLENGES * Brian Challenged Anna for the rank of Athro. His Challenge is for him to clear out the Blight that is the Hospital, and put measures into place to keep it that way. * Anne Challenged Robert for the rank of Athro. Her Challenge involves some sort of trip to the Atrocity Realm. CUBS * A Bone Gnawer cub, Bill, was found with his throat sliced open in Wharf Rats' territory the same night of the Moot. Details of his death are sketchy at best. DEATHS * Winter Rain was killed in a battle with a pack of fomori wolves. * Bill was killed by an unknown murderer the night of the Moot. MOOT Call to Moot: Becca Fool: Derrick Opening of the Sky: Shea Truthcatcher: Stormcloud Announcements: * This month's Challenges were announced: Brian to Anna, and Anne to Robert. * Brian announced that all Garou not in packs should find one, as those who are not packed soon will be asked to leave. To that order, he added many lone Garou into forming packs and distributed missions to all of them to cover the many threats to the Sept and Caern. The two packs formed were Winter Solstice (Stormcloud, Blinks-at-Fire, Whitewings, John Wildbear, Jeau, Mark, and Brittany), and Usual Suspects (Derrick, Athena, Dusty, Dante, Alec, Madeline, and Sophie). Brian also said that any Anruth in the packs would be made Sept Members if they completed the task assigned to them, and that Quiet would be running Rites of the Totem for the packs without a totem spirit as part of this organization effort. * Winter Solstice and Gauntlet - Investigate the mysterious apparitions that have been fading in and out around the Caern. * Usual Suspects and Omega - Investigating the strange Umbral occurences around the woods and Kent Crossing connected to some sort of mage * Ouroborous and Whispers - Investigate the weakening of the Caern * Whispers and Blackwatch - Investigate the Umbral weakenings associated with the fires in Kent Crossing and St. Claire * Blackwatch and Gaia's Shield - Investigate the fairgrounds going up on property that used to belong to Blue Sky * Untouchables and Wharf Rats - Look into the rash of murders in St. Claire * Cavall - Look into the vampire situation * Several new Garou introduced themselves at the Moot, including Moon Raven, Merin Hawkmoon, John Wildbear, Alec Holland, Clouded Sky, Tess One Feather, Athena, Dante, Elan, Derrick, Vincent, Ben, and Dusty. * Moon Otter announced the formation of Forest Howl's Echo, and that they would be patrolling and claiming the area of Wolf Woods. * Untouchables announced itself formally to the Sept, that they had formed, who their members where, and that they plan to take territory in the city. Elspeth made the announcement. * Pete Barlow made it known publically that he felt it was time for Jimmy Wilson's Voice of the Jackal to be rescinded, and why. Category:Caern Convo